


through seasons

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seasons were always changing, but the way William waited for Gabe never did.</p><p>(In which I detail a relationship through a short poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	through seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this could be for any slash pairing, but I wrote it with Gabilliam in mind.

SPRING: He's just as pretty as a blooming flower. Bony shoulders in jackets, rain on windshields. Best friends. Too chilly for windows down yet: they talk the entire time.

SUMMER: He's just as pretty as sunlight on water. Windblown hair, loud laughter. Unrequited love. Singing over the radio: smiling the entire time.

AUTUMN: He's just as pretty as the leaves changing colors. Fingerless gloves, bare trees. Boyfriends. Windows up: stolen kisses while navigating.

WINTER: He's just as pretty as the snow on the ground. Longsleeves, the last drive home. Exes. Tears on cheeks: breath suspended in air.


End file.
